Just one reason
by EllieMackay37
Summary: Nick just needed one reason and he'd stay. He would look past the distant behaviour and mysterious disappearances and be happy in Jeff's arms. So why won't Jeff say anything?


Nick paused by the door wishing, no, desperately hoping Jeff would pull him back. He fought back tears as only silence answered him.

Nick wasn't stupid, he could fill in the gaps. It was like Jeff hadn't even tried to hide it. He was constantly 'out practicing for the new dance' as if he didn't perfect it in the second try. He never ate lunch with them, never spoke more than three words to his own boyfriend in class, Nick didn't want to believe it but all the evidence was stacking up.

'Wait! Just... Wait.' Jeff finally spluttered out as Nick was past halfway through the door.

'Jeff...' Nick murmured, too choked up to say anything else.

'Nick. Please. Lis...'

The shorter boy suddenly interrupted, 'Just give one.' He took a deep, calming breath and continues. 'One good reason and I'll stay. That's all I need. One good reason and I'm yours.'

The blonde male had reached the slowly falling apart boy and pulled his arm around so he stumbled into his own chest and held him there.

'No stop it. Jeff... Just... Just stop it!' He shoved him away, the ruckus starting to attract surrounding Warblers in their dorms. 'Just... Stop it.'

'Hey guys, is everything alright? Nick you look like you're about to cry... What's going on?' Wes rubbed Nick's shoulder comfortingly whilst trying to deduce the situation. Nick shrugged off his hand and paced back in forth, hands covering his face from Jeff's prying eyes.

The brunette abruptly stopped, and stared the dancer straight in the eyes, ignoring all the other curious looks from down the hallway. 'You can't even give me one reason. Not one fucking reason. That's all it would have took, one reason ...' He took a moment and attempted to compose himself, 'I love you Jeff, I really do. But I don't think I can do this anymore. I'll have my stuff moved out by tonight... Hope he was worth it.'

Murmurs spread down the hall, who could Jeff have cheated on him with, and why? Everyone thought the two Warblers would be together for the long run, that was the only reason they put up with their horrific cheesiness towards one another. How could he have done this to Nick?

The brunette in question had rushed down the hall, pushing past the sympathetic pats and pitying glances. Crashing through the doors and into the open court yard he staggered around, eyes hazing over with tears has he ran towards the West wing of the dorms. Ignoring the shouts of his friend following he sprinted forward, collapsing in a heap against a wall, curling into a ball. Arms and soft, consoling words surrounded him as he finally broke.

'He's not worth it... Nick, listen, he isn't worth your time or tears.' David attempted to calm him down. The other boy didn't listen, too trapped in his own world of despair. 'Nick! Nick snap out of it! He isn't worth it.'

'Maybe you could let him decide that for himself?' The blonde dancer shyly added, shrinking back under David's glare. 'Please? Just give me two minutes?'

'1 minute.' David argued back.

'Urgh. Fine, but can you leave? It's kinda personal...' Jeff nervously mentioned.

'30 seconds and I'm coming back.' The tanned boy edged in as he walked back across the courtyard, Jeff was sure to relay all he knew to the other Warblers.

'Nick. Nicky babe, look at me. Come on... You know you want to.' Jeff joked.

'You're a jerk.' Nick mumbled into this knees.

'I know.'

'I'm not taking you back.'

'I don't expect you to.' There was a moment silence as Nick processed what his ex was saying.

'Why are you here then?'

'Well I figured you still deserve a reason, if you wanted?' Jeff said with a unsure look at the end.

'That'd be delightful.' He said sarcastically, lifting his head from his knees, exposing his red nose and tear stained cheeks.

'It was a weekend so I was out at my parents place. It was a Saturday and I was walking home, it was pretty late, kinda dark, I was only meant to be walking a few blocks from my cousins house when out of nowhere this guy came up beside me.' He said looking straight ahead, face expression less.

'Jeff... Don't do this. Please say this isn't... ' Nick mumbled, face fallen into misery, eyes brimming with tears for the second time that night.

'Wish I could. He grabbed me. I didn't want to, I screamed, I tried to fight back, I did! But he was a whole head taller and double my width. It was useless...' Tears started falling from both boys faces as the next words fell out of his mouth. 'He raped me Nick.' He breathed deeply and continued, 'Thats why I avoided you. Cause you deserve someone who isn't weak. Someone who isn't broken. Someone who isn't me...'

The blonde boy stood up and started his way back across the courtyard to the brightly lit corridor on the other side. He was only a third of the way across the worn bricks when pattering footsteps behind him made him turn and crash lips with the sprinting brunette.

'I love you so damn much Jeffery Sterling. So damn much. And don't you ever call yourself weak, broken or not good enough again, okay?' He mumbled against his lips against pecks all over the blondes face. 'You are perfect. Absolutely perfect.'

'Nick... You don't have to do this...' Jeff whispered, not wanting to be pitied.

Nick ignored him and took a step back and got down on one knee.

'Jeff, would you do me the honors of becoming my boyfriend?'

'You look like an idiot.' Nick kept smiling up at him, 'Come on, get up the others are watching! Niiiiick!'

'I'm not getting up until I have an answer.'

'Fine. Nicholas Duval. Who still looks like an idiot. I shall have to say...' He jokingly thought about it for a second, 'Yes.' Nick jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist and kissed him passionately. His tongue sliding into his mouth, lips moving rapidly, trying to convey so many emotions at once.

'So damn perfect.'


End file.
